Let's Just Forget There Ever Was An 'Us'
by Setsuna1997
Summary: Summary; Robbie's twin sister, Adrienne is struggling to cope with everything that's happened to her, sure on the outside she's cheery and seems happy, but on the inside she's slowly dying. Can she get help from the one person who caused it all?
1. Adrienne

"Adrienne, will you go wake up Robbie" Our mother asked

"Yeah" I said going to his room,

I opened the door seeing a half empty jar of mayonnaise sitting on his bedside table

"Robbie, wake up the house is flooding!" I screamed in his face, he shoots up screaming and looking around fearfully

"Get ready for school Rob" he nodded and I left his room going to mine.

I got my bag and went outside just as Louis pulled into the driveway

"Hey Louis" he smiled

"So, how's your week been" he moved his hand up then curved it down then back up

"A roller coaster" he nodded and I hugged him

"It'll get better" he nodded and Robbie finally came out the house carrying Rex as he got in the backseat

"Hello Louis" he nodded and backed out the driveway driving us to school.

"Hey, can I ask you something" Robbie asked

"You just did" he gave me a look before turning back to Louis

"How come you never talk, well to us, I've seen you talk to Jade hundreds of times"

"He doesn't talk Rob, he mouths words to her because she's too lazy to figure out sign language and his hand motions"

"Oh" Louis smiled at me and mouthed "thank you"

"Your welcome" I said as he pulled into the parking lot we got out and Robbie ran inside the building I shrugged realizing Trina running up to us

"Hey! We had a deal" she said pissed

"Trina, you were on my blog that was the deal"

"Yeah, but you called me a talent less whelp"

"That no one really likes" I added she groaned and stomped away I shrugged

"Everyone can't have what they want" Louis nodded and we went inside going to our lockers I got out my music book and hugged it tightly

"I missed you," I whispered to it smiling

"Weirdo" I opened my eyes and saw Jade glaring at me

"At least I actually have something to love"

"Um, I have a boyfriend"

"Who used to be my boyfriend"

"Who's he with now? Oh yeah, me"

"Bitch" I mumbled walking away from her and going to class,

* * *

I sat in my seat as I opened my songbook as I started writing a new song

"Are you making a new song?" Taige asked

"Yeah"

"So cool, I love how you're inspired by anything"

"I guess it's a gift" I shrugged

"Hey Taige, hey Adrienne" I ignored him as Taige smiled

"Hey Beck, how's it going"

"Good"

"How's Jade doing"

"Jade's good" I closed my book and looked up seeing him staring at me, I looked away from him sighing

"Taige, its not healthy to talk to yourself" I said pretending he wasn't there she looked at us both

"Uh…"

—Lunch—

"Did you sleep last night?" I asked rubbing Robbie's back as he rested his head on the table

"No, I kept having nightmares" he said almost muffled against his arms

"Well, they weren't real and you know they can't get you, and if they do I'll be here to help you"

"Thank you Adrienne, I needed that" he smiled

"Aw, you guys are like best brother and sister ever" Tori said I smiled blushing slightly

"Well Robbie's my only brother and I care about him a lot," I said hugging him, he hugged back and Louis hugged me

"You want one too," I said pulling away from Robbie to hug Louis

"So, what's new in your guys lives" I asked

"Your words need to be fixed" Cat giggled as she twirled her hair I smiled at her

"Here's a coloring book," I said turning it to a new page for her

"Yay a princess!" she clapped as she got out her crayons.

"I went to the Gorilla club last night" Tori announced proudly

"Really, did you lose"?

"No, I won the balls of fury"

"And..."

"I used the bathroom there"

"I'm so proud of you!" I smiled

"Aw thanks" she smiled

"Hey, Tori, you ready for another round of the Gorilla Club?" he asked coming up to the table with Jade and sitting beside me, Louis looked at me I smiled and got up

"See, you guys later" Louis got up with me and we walked back inside


	2. Gorilla Club

"I haven't been here in so long," I said as me and Taige walked down the steps into the gorilla club

"The great memories of this place" she smiled

"What's going on over there" she asked before a girl was thrown over the rail by the gorilla landing on her arm we heard a loud snapping sound and she looked in pain

"Ooh" we said in unison cringing as we walked over to the mechanical bunny

"Me next!" Taige called running up to it once the guy fell off of it she got on and nodded to the guy and he started the bunny.

She laughed when she almost flew off I looked around and noticed Tori was in the gorilla pit

"Taige, I'll be back!" I yelled going over to the fence as Tori tried to run past the gorilla but he picked her up and tossed her over the fence onto a row of guys who all fell back

"Aw, that sucks" I said pouting before I felt myself be picked up and put in the fence

"What's going on?" I yelled looking to see Beck smirking at me

"Don't touch me," I said getting out of his grip

"You can do it!" he cheered I glared at him and turned seeing the gorilla beating on his chest,

I tried running around him but he blocked me so I juked him and slid under his legs and climbed up the first two boxes and grabbed onto the net.

He grabbed my foot and tried yanking me down

"Get off!" I screamed as I tried climbing up the net I grabbed the banana and he yanked my leg again

I got the banana out the net and swung it at him, he let me go and fell to the ground

"Oops" I said as an employee came and took the mask off of him

"He's fine, just unconscious," everyone cheered and I smiled going down off the crates

"You did great!" Taige said hugging me

"I wish Louis got to see me"

"He did, he's here with Jade" she said before someone gave me a bear hug I turned and hugged him back already knowing it was Louis

"Did you see me!" he nodded smiling

"Adrienne, you were awesome" Robbie said I hugged him smiling

"Thanks" I smiled

"Hammer time" I turned and saw Jade smirking at Robbie,

He sighed before he started doing the hammer dance.

"Robbie, why are you doing that?" I asked confused

"I lost a bet with Jade"

"Stop, you look weird," I said gently grabbing his arms

"Hey, he lost a bet you can't stop him" Jade said crossing her arms over her chest

"To stop him from humiliating himself, yes I can"

"He lost so he has to do it" Jade said glaring at me

"Seriously Jade, your doing this to my brother to get to me and its not going to work, whatever you do doesn't get to me" I said a smirk appeared on her face

"Don't be so sure about that, I know the one thing I have to say, that will have you in tears having a break down in 10 seconds" she threatened, I scoffed rolling my eyes at her

"I doubt-"

"Destiny Winter" she stated interrupting me, I bit my lip as my eyes watered

"Adrienne?" Taige asked worried

"I'm leaving" my voice cracked and I rushed outside to the parking lot,

I got to my car and got my keys out struggling to unlock the door

"Adrienne, are you alright" I slapped Beck's hand away from me when he tried reaching out to me

"Get away from me" I said calmly as I got my door open

"Adrienne, I'm trying to help," he said grabbing the car door

"You can help by staying away from me" I slammed the door and he backed away from my car as I drove away

* * *

"Adrienne, sweetheart your going to be late to school" I looked up at my mother staring at me from my door frame

"Mom, I'm not feeling good" she came into my room sitting on my bed

"What's wrong?" she asked stroking my hair

"I just don't feel good," I said closing my eyes

"You already know that you can't be left alone" she said worried

"Please Mom, I don't want to leave my room today" she sighed as she thought about it

"...I'll let you stay home, only if you call me every hour to check in" I opened my eyes and smiled at her

"I promise, thank you" she smiled then kissed my forehead

* * *

"…Alright, call back in an hour"

"I will, bye" she hung up and I sighed tossing my phone onto my bed.

I washed my arms in my bathroom sink, staring at the colors mixing with the water, making a pinkish color

"Adrienne, are you home" Robbie's voice called from downstairs, I stayed quiet hearing more pairs of feet

"Maybe she's asleep" Tori suggested, I quickly got into my bed, knowing he'd leave me alone if he thought I was sleeping

All of their footsteps came to my room and the door opened

"She's asleep," Robbie said

"What is that!?" Tori yelled scared,

The covers to my bed were ripped off of me. I opened my eyes seeing Beck checking my arms and thighs

"Get away from me!" I screamed at him shoving him back, everyone turned and looked at us

"Beck, what are you doing" Jade asked crossing her arms over her chest


	3. Stay For Tonight

"I was checking to see if Adrienne was alright"

"Why are you even here" I asked Jade, she glared at me

"Wouldn't you love to know" she said mocking me

"Adrienne, what's all this red stuff" Robbie asked pointing to the medium sized puddle of red on the ground

"Paint"

"It doesn't look like paint" André said I looked at him then got out of my bed,

"If you don't believe me" I went to my bathroom getting all my paintbrushes from the counter

"Paint" I repeated holding them all up

"Why did Beck check your arms and legs" Cat asked joining in the conversation

"Yeah that's a good question" Jade said I looked at Beck, who just rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Well, uh I thought the paint was blood and was worried that someone broke in and hurt her" he explained, Jade scoffed then left my room followed by everyone except Beck and Robbie

"Adrienne, I brought you some food from Nozu its in the kitchen" Robbie said stopping at my door

"Thanks Rob" I smiled at him before he left my room, leaving Beck and me alone

"Why are you still, in here" I asked fixing the covers on my bed

"You were cutting yourself again" he said sitting next to me on my bed

"Alright so" he sighed in frustration

"Adrienne you can't keep doing this to yourself, its not right"

"You're the only person who thinks that"

"Because I'm the only person who knows" he said yelling at me

"Really, you're the only person who knows about everything, that's happened with us" I asked, he looked at me confused

"Yes, only me and you know"

"Your so full of shit Beck" he stared at me thinking

"Is this about...Jade" he asked

"You tell me, just like you told her" he looked at me pissed

"Why would you think I told her about that" I glared at him then tried slapping him, he grabbed my wrists holding them as I struggled to break his grip

"Get off of me! I hate you and I never want to see you again!" I yelled in his face

"Adrienne, I cared, and I was always there for you and now your just treating me like I never meant anything to you!"

"Because you left me alone, and just moved on with Jade" he let me go then got off of my bed heading to the door

"You're doing it again!" I screamed throwing my pillow at him he turned and threw his hands up in anger

"One minute you want to stay, and the next minute you just pretend like I don't exist, Adrienne I'm not going to stick around for you to keep toying with me like this" I stayed quiet looking down ashamed

"What do you want me to do?" he asked putting his hand on my doorknob

"Stay…please just stay for tonight" I begged hugging my knees close to my chest


	4. Venice Beach

"Adrienne, breakfast" My mother said knocking loudly on my room door before she came in

"Oh my god!" she yelled, Beck jumped up looking around

I covered my self and went back into my bathroom blushing

"I'll be downstairs!" Mom yelled before my room door closed again

"Adrienne, she's gone" Beck said opening the bathroom door slightly, he poked his head in and smiled at me as his eyes traveled down my stomach to the horizontal scar a few inches below my navel

"She's probably pissed that you're up here" I said going around him to get a shirt from my closet

"Your mom loves me Adrienne" he said, I scoffed looking at him

"She's hated you since we ran away to San Diego last year" I said he smirked leaning in close to me

"You remember San Diego" he stated wrapping his arm around my waist

"How can I ever forget it, that's where you crushed my heart" I said pulling away from him

"Adrienne, I meant the good times" he said pulling me back into his chest

I sighed but smiled turning my head to look at him

"Beck, I know we had good times there" I said staring into his chocolate brown eyes

"Adrienne!" my mom screamed from outside my door, I giggled and pulled away from Beck with a smile

"You should probably head back to the Silver Streak" he nodded grabbing his jacket and shoes before following behind me down the stairs

"Do you wanna come with me and the gang to Venice Beach tomorrow?" he asked turning to look at me

"Adrienne is grounded" Mom said coming into the living room, crossing her arms over her chest

"Mom, why?" I asked turning to look at her

"You aren't allowed to be alone in your room with Beck" she said gently pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face

* * *

"Hey Robbie, Hey Rex" I said as I walked into their room, Robbie looked at me smiling

"Hi Adrienne" I sat crisscrossed at the foot of his bed smiling at him

"I heard you guys are going to Venice Beach today" he nodded agreeing

"Beck's driving us"

"I wanna tag along, I haven't been to the beach in a long time, and it's really hot in the house" I said pouting

"Your grounded aren't you" I gasped over dramatically as I put my hand over my heart

"Of course not…but I'll need you to distract Mom when Beck comes to pick us up" he chuckled giving me a smirk

"It'll cost you" he said deviously

"How much?" I asked standing up

"Uh…you have to convince one of your friends to go on a date with me" he said smiling widely, Rex scoffed

"Have you seen yourself, no girl wants to be forced to look at that for an hour" Rex insulted

"Hey, I know a guy who's got a wood chipper, and he loves puppets" I threatened making Rex shut up

"Deal and I already texted Tori, Beck just picked up her, Taige and Trina and they're on the way to get André so we've got thirty minutes to get ready, unless his Grandma's there then we've got about an hour" he nodded and I left his room

"oh and Robbie make sure you take sun screen, you burn easily" I said turning back around

"Thanks Adrienne"

* * *

I smiled giving Robbie a thumbs up as he hugged our mom in the kitchen with her back to me, I quietly snuck through out living room and out the front door carrying Rex in my arms

"I thought you were grounded" Beck said pulling me into a tight hug

"I just made a prison break" I joked winking at him as I went into the Silver Streak where Tori, Taige, Trina, André, Cat and Louis were already waiting

"Hey guys" I greeted waving at them as I dropped my bag on Beck's bed, Louis tackled me in a hug accidentally knocking a picture down from its shelf

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a few days" I said ruffling his hair after he let me go

I picked up the picture that fell and gasped quietly "what is it?" Taige asked scooting next to me, I hid the picture in my lap frowning slightly

"It's nothing" I lied resting my head on her shoulder

"Hi guys!" Robbie yelled as he came inside the RV

"Did you bring sunscreen?" I asked in a motherly way, he sighed but nodded

"I thought Robbie was the older twin" Tori said confused, I shrugged

"We don't know who's older, so we take turns being the oldest twin" they all gave us confused looks

"It's worked for the past 17 years and sometimes its fun being the younger twin, Adrienne's like a second mom to me, and I know she'll be a great mother" Robbie confessed looking over at me

I groaned feeling my stomach churn violently before my breakfast and dinner came back up all over my lap

"Adrienne!" Robbie yelled quickly coming to my side, checking my temperature

* * *

—Beck POV—

"Hello?" I asked picking up my phone as I backed into a parking space at Venice Beach

"Beck, Adrienne's been puking in here for the past ten minutes, I think she's gonna need to go to the hospital" Tori said worry in her voice

"I can drop you guys off here and take her in the truck" Jade looked over at me suspiciously

"Who is that?" she asked reaching for my phone, I pulled away from her as Tori continued speaking

"That's fine, and also you may need to clean out your fish tank, and get a new bed set" she said before hanging up, I sighed and turned off the truck

"Who was that?" Jade asked after we both got out of the truck

"I'm going to take Adrienne to the hospital" Jade scoffed rolling her eyes

"Is she overdosing on her depression again?" she asked sarcastically

"Jade, wasn't she your best friend" I asked grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler

"I told you to never bring that up" She said defensively as she opened the door to The Silver Streak

"Adrienne, I'm taking you to the hospital we just gotta unhook the RV from the truck and we'll be on our way" I said as Robbie helped her outside

"I don't like hospitals" she mumbled holding onto my trash bin tightly

"She doesn't need a hospital, she's fine" Jade said crossing her arms over her chest

"Jade, why are you acting like this" I asked as André finally got The Silver Streak unhooked from my pickup truck

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked mocking me, before going into The Silver Streak, followed by Robbie and André

I sighed and got into my truck looking over at Adrienne as she puked into the trash bin

* * *

"Just a small case of food poisoning" the nurse said reading the chart, Adrienne nodded as he handed her a cup of water and two pills

"She's allergic to charcoal pills" I said quickly, Adrienne glanced at me as the nurse sighed and took the pills back

"We do have some Airborne or if your boyfriend would rather prefer crystallized ginger for you to chew on" she offered rudely

"can I get the ginger?" Adrienne asked smiling at her kindly, she rolled her eyes and left the room

"She called me your boyfriend" I said making her blush a little

"You were for a while, weren't you?" she asked as her hand found mine

"I saw a picture of us in The Silver Streak…I can't believe you actually kept it" I smiled tilting her head up

"It's a picture of me and the two girls who still mean the most to me" I said, she frowned shaking her head as she pulled her hand away from mine

"Too bad you lost one of them"


	5. Venice Beach Part 2

—Robbie POV—

"It's so hot!" Tori repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time

We've all been trapped inside of Beck's RV since he took Adrienne to the hospital, two hours ago

"You've said it a million times, we all know it's hot so shut up!" Jade snapped at Tori, she's been freaking out since she began sweating half an hour ago

"We just have to wait for Beck and Adrienne to get back…they we'll be free and hopefully have water" Taige said as she fanned herself

"Do you think they forgot about us?" Cat asked braiding her hair

* * *

"I don't see them anywhere" Adrienne said to Beck as she tried calling Tori once more

"No one is answering their phone" Beck said putting his phone back into his pocket

"Do you think they're still in the RV?" she suggested turning to look at him

"It's like a hundred degrees in there with the air conditioning off, why would they stay in there?" Adrienne shrugged as she headed back to the parking lot, Beck following close behind her

_"you don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action  
you'll never gonna fade  
you'll be the main attraction"_

"Are they singing in there?" Beck asked worried, Adrienne nodded as she yanked the door open stepping inside

"Adrienne!" we all yelled rushing up to engulf her in a sweaty hug

"Have you guys been in here the whole time?" Beck asked as we all exited the RV

"Yes! We've been trapped in there" Tori paused taking a long drink of her water

"For hours" André added, Trina turned and glared at Adrienne furiously

"Hope you had a nice trip to the hospital!" she yelled in Adrienne's face

"Why didn't you guys just open the door, the lock doesn't even work" Adrienne stated as I hugged her tightly resting my head on her shoulder

"Because there is a giant RV parked right here…." Jade trailed off as she realized the RV was gone

"I guess they left and we didn't even know" Taige said resting her back against The Silver Streak as the rest of the gang nodded, agreeing with her

"I drank filthy vomit water" I stated, Adrienne sighed petting my hair

"It's alright, come on guys its only 4:30 and there's a large pacific ocean right there!" Tori said smiling at us all to cheer us up

"Let's enjoy that ocean!" Adrienne yelled patting my back as she pulled away from me

Everyone cheered and took off heading down to the beach


	6. Destiny

—Adrienne POV—

"Please Mom, I really don't wanna miss the sale at Wanko's" I begged following her around the kitchen as she made breakfast for Robbie and I

"Adrienne no, your grounded and that's that" she said as the toast popped up in the toaster

"And don't think about sneaking out again like last week" I looked at her as tears welled up in my eyes

"Please mom…I know I've made mistakes in the past year, but I'm trying to fix them…please I just want to have one night to be happy again, with my friends" I begged again as I began crying, she pulled me into a tight hug resting her head on mine

"Adrienne, I don't know about all of the things that happened to you when you ran away with Beck for almost half a year, but I know that I don't trust him around you anymore…the answer is still no" I pulled out of her grip and stormed up to my room slamming the door in anger as I fell down to my knees crying

* * *

"Adrienne are you awake?" I quickly and quietly closed my bathroom door wincing in pain

"Adrienne?" Robbie asked knocking on the door

"Rob, I'm fine" I lied leaning my back against the door

"Aren't you coming with us to Wanko's Warehouse tonight?" he asked quietly

"Maybe another time…I don't feel up to it again, I'm sorry" I apologized to him, as I started feeling dizzy

"Robbie, is she coming?"

"She says she doesn't want to come" Robbie told Beck, a pair of footsteps left my room and another come over to the door

"Adrienne, what's wrong?" Beck asked through the door, I stayed quiet and slowly unlocked the door

He opened the door and stepped into my bathroom looking down at me "please don't tell anyone" he hurriedly closed the door making sure it as locked before he came further into the bathroom

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" he asked gently pushing my legs open wider

"these cuts are deep" he said grabbing a towel and pressing it against my inner thigh, I put my hands on his shoulders gripping onto them tightly

"I don't want Robbie to know, it'll crush him" I said biting my bottom lip

"I can't take you downstairs without anyone else seeing"

"Then leave…go out with the gang and let me die up, in my bathroom…all alone" I cried out as fresh tears poured out of my eyes

"Why are you acting like this, yesterday at school you were all cheery and happy around everyone else…why do you always get so fucking depressed once we're alone?" I stared at Beck as my anger grew

"GET OUT!" I screamed shoving him away from me

"Adrienne-" he said reaching for me

"NO! Don't 'Adrienne' me Beck, just leave…like you did in San Diego!" I yelled he turned to look at me

"I didn't leave you back in San Diego, you became distant with me after what happened with Destiny"

"SHUT UP…and stop bringing her into our fights" He grabbed me by my shoulders and looked into my eyes

"Adrienne, you need to accept that Destiny is gone, and stop hating me for it" he let me go then left my bathroom slamming the door behind him


	7. Winter

—Beck POV; Next Day—

"Adrienne, can we please talk-" she held up her hand silencing me

"Beck, I don't care what you have to say anymore, and I want nothing to do with you ever again" I looked at her sighing

"I'm sorry I brought up Destiny…I know how you feel about her and I shouldn't have brought it up" Adrienne stared at me for a few seconds

"'It'? She wasn't an 'it' Beck…she was our daughter"

"She was my everything, and you know I how much I loved her!" she cried hitting my chest, I pulled her into a tight hug as she cried into my chest

"What are you doing?" Jade asked heading straight over to us, Adrienne looked up at me sadly then began to pull away from me, I tightened my grip on her slightly

"Jade, Adrienne needs me right now" Jade rolled her eyes then shot a glare at us both

"I'm your girlfriend Beck, she's just some slut you knocked up last year" My eyes widened as Adrienne looked up at me

"...You told Jade"

"N-no Adrienne I didn't, I swear" I said she pulled away from me and ran out of the school

"Jade why do you always treat her like this, you two used to be best friends" she took a step closer to me

"I treat her how she deserves to be treated after what she's done to me" I stared at Jade confused

* * *

—Adrienne POV—

I finally stopped running and took a seat on the front steps to my house as my legs burned; I wiped my eyes and opened my bag getting out my phone sending a text to Taige.

"Adrienne, what are you doing home?" I looked up to see Robbie and a group of kids with cameras filming me

"Robbie, what are you doing?" I asked standing up ignoring the pain in my legs

"I've got a show on , its call Robarazzi" he said smiling at me, I stared at him for a few seconds then smiled

"I'm proud of you Robbie" I pulled him in for a tight hug

He hugged back then unlocked the front door,

I went upstairs to my room and went to my closet I got out a suitcase I filled with all of Destiny's things

I sat on my bed and opened the suitcase getting out the baby album Beck and I made

"Destiny Winter Oliver" I smiled as I read her name out loud

"My baby" I whispered looking at a picture of her and me at the beach

"Adrienne?" I quickly closed the suitcase as Taige came into my room

"Are you okay?" she asked joining me on my bed, I shook my head looking down at the picture of Beck, Destiny and I on the day she was born

"…When did you have a baby?" Taige asked slowly taking the album away from me

I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head on my knees

"I had her last year, at the beginning of summer"

"You had a baby, with Beck" she said looking at me surprised, I nodded

"He named her Destiny Winter" I said seeing a picture of Beck and Destiny

"How did you hide the fact that you two have a baby together, who does she live with, how old is she by now I bet she's adorable"

I tuned her out as she rambled on asking questions about Destiny


	8. Robarazzi

"…She's gone" I said interrupting Taige

"What do you mean 'gone'?" she asked confusion in her voice

"My baby, is gone…I lost her"

"Did you guys give her away?" she asked gently resting her hand on my arm

"…I lost her" I turned to the very last page in the scrapbook where Beck had put her death certificate

"I'm so sorry" Taige apologized pulling me into a hug

"Please don't tell anyone…you're the only other person who knows"

She nodded gently stroking my hair to comfort me

* * *

—Two Days Later—

"Robbie!" I yelled going into his room, he looked up from his pear pad smiling at me

"Hi Adrienne" he greeted calmly, I grabbed him by his collar standing him up on his feet before I shoved him against his wall

"Why the hell am I on Robarazzi?" he looked at me as his eyes widened in fear

"I-I didn't want to do a story on you, b-but the guys said that I-it'll make m-my show more p-popular, a-and Jade told me that I had to tell the w-whole school or else she would do b-bad things to me" he stuttered staring at the ceiling

I let him go and took a seat on his bed, holding my head in my hands

"I can't believe you did this to me Robbie…I'm your sister and your going around telling everyone lies about me and Beck's past"

"Adrienne, I'm sorry but Jade scares me so much" he admitted crossing his legs so I wouldn't see the trail of piss running down his leg

"Robbie you need to take down your show…I've seen all the other things you've talked about and I'm very disappointed that you chose to make up rumors and lies just for popularity" he sighed but nodded agreeing with me

"I'll take it down first thing tomorrow morning, after I tell the students who run "

I smiled at him as I stood up

"Thanks Robbie"


	9. Tattoos

"Adrienne, what's wrong?" Taige asked as I looked through my locker

"Everyone is staring at me" I mumbled finding my song book

"No they're not" she said I glanced around seeing everyone quickly look away

"…They're obviously staring because you look hot in that outfit" she said smiling, I let out a sigh closing my locker

"I think I should just…go home or something" I said grabbing my backpack from the ground

"Adrienne just ignore them" Taige said as Jade approached us

"Looks like everyone's found out about you being a whore" she spat rudely, I glared at her as I turned to walk away

"No stay, I wanna hear you tell me how the baby coffin looked as it was lowered into the ground" she said chuckling

"Adrienne?" Taige asked worried

"…I just need to leave" I said calmly as I pushed past Jade heading to the bathroom

* * *

—Taige POV—

"Adrienne, hello?" I called seeing her lying on the couch in the Costume Design classroom

"Adrienne?" I asked gently shaking her shoulder; she fell over on her side almost hitting the floor if I hadn't caught her

"Adrienne?" I repeated shaking her violently, her eyes opened halfway as she focused on me

"Are you alright?" I asked pushing her hair out of her face; she slowly nodded closing her eyes again

"Don't go back to sleep" I said shaking her again

"Taige" she said, her voice coming out raspy as if she'd been sleeping for days

"I'm right here" I said as I slowly began to panic, she closed her eyes again

"Wake up" I said shaking her again, her eyes barely got open

"I cant do this anymore" she said sitting up on her own, I kneeled in front of her getting out my phone as I texted Robbie and Beck

"What are you talking about?" she frowned taking off her jacket to reveal a tattoo on her wrist

"My baby needs me" she said giving me a sad smile

* * *

—Beck POV—

_'Adrienne is acting weird, I'm really worried about her, we're in the costume design room, please hurry – Taige'_

I grabbed my things and quickly left Sikowitz's class, leaving everyone confused

I rushed through the hallway finding the costume design classroom seeing Robbie arrive at the door as well

"Adrienne?!" Robbie and I yelled running over to her and Taige

Adrienne was sitting up against the couch with her eyes barely open, and a small smile on her lips

I sat on the ground next to Adrienne pulling her into my lap; she let out a soft sigh resting her head on my shoulder

"Adrienne, baby, what did you take?" I asked calmly, she lazily held up five fingers

"Five of what!" Robbie yelled panicking I shushed him motioning for her jacket

Taige picked it up searching through her pockets pulling out a bottle of Xanax

"Why does she have those?" Robbie asked looking at Adrienne sadly

"I got a prescription after my baby passed away" Adrienne said looking at Taige

"She needs me, Destiny needs her mommy" Adrienne said attempting to stand up, I grabbed her by her waist holding her close to me

"Shh, it's alright" I whispered to her as I picked up her things

"I'm gonna take her to the hospital and make sure she's alright" I said, Robbie quickly jumped up

"No, it's your fault she's like this anyways, if you hadn't gotten her pregnant in the first place she wouldn't be doing things like this!" Robbie yelled at me trying to take Adrienne from me

"Robbie shut up!" Adrienne screamed shoving him away from her; she held her head in pain as she stumbled out of the room

I followed after her gently wrapping my arm around her waist again

"Adrienne, it's Beck, I'm going to take you to the hospital alright?" she looked at me slowly opening her eyes

"I love you so much" she said smiling at me

"I love you too," I said leading her out to the parking lot

"I mean it Beck, you moved on to Jade but I still love you" she said gently rubbing her thumb over my wrist

"I remember when we got these" she stated pulling up my sleeve to look at the tattoo of Destiny's name that matched hers "she was three months old" I said helping her into my truck


	10. Robbie

I stared at the TV mounted to the hospital wall as it played an old episode of Spongebob, I giggling at Squilliam's expression

"Adrienne?" I looked over my shoulder seeing a doctor entering the room

"Hi Adrienne, I'm Dr. Baxter, I need to ask you a few questions" she said sitting in the chair next to my bed

"How long have you been on Xanax?"

"Since December 2011" I answered keeping my focus on the TV

"Why did you need the prescription?"

"…I had anxiety caused by depression" I said gently rubbing my wrist

"What caused your depression?" I looked over at her with a sigh

"…My daughter, passed away"

"…You had a child, that was not in your hospital file" she said raising an eyebrow at me

"She was born in San Diego…I lived there with my boyfriend for a short while"

"The gentleman who brought you?" I nodded slowly

"Those are all the questions I have…I'll let your visitors to come in" she said getting up from her seat

* * *

—Robbie POV—

"Hey Rob" Adrienne greeted as I entered her room, she was curled up in her bed looking at me over her shoulder as I went to sit in the chair facing her

I gave her a weak smile "I'm so sorry Adrienne, this is all my fault…if I hadn't told the entire school about Destiny, you wouldn't be like this" I apologized holding onto her hands tightly

"Robbie, don't blame yourself" she said pulling me into a hug

"But it is my fault, you were going to kill yourself because of what I did!" She slowly ran her fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down

"I'm going through hard times Robbie, and I did this to myself…no one else caused this but me"

"Adrienne?" we pulled apart and turned to the door where our mom was standing

"Robbie, I need to talk to her alone" Mom said stepping into the room, I looked at Adrienne and she gave me a reassuring smile.


	11. JOY

—Adrienne POV—

I remained quiet; frequently glancing at my mother who was deep in thought

She let out a long sigh then looked at me "…is there anything you need to tell me, about what happened in San Diego?"

"…Beck and I ran away then came back the next year, that's all that happened"

"Adrienne, Dr. Baxter told me you had a daughter in San Diego!" she screamed startling me

"Why did you not tell me about her?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest

"I got scared mom…I was only 16, and I thought you would've made me given her away or worse" I cried covering my eyes

"I would never do that to you" she said pulling me into a tight hug

"…She was my everything and I loved her with all of my heart…once she died, I began falling apart" I cried onto her shoulder

* * *

_"I've figured out that joy is not in your arms_  
_I know I'll always ache with an empty heart_  
_I think it's time to run cause I'm seeing stars_  
_I'm seeing stars watch me fall apart"_

I looked up from my songbook as my room door opened

"How are you feeling today Adrienne?" Mom asked coming to sit next to me in my bed

"I'm doing good…just finishing a new song" she gave me a smile

"That's wonderful, I came to tell you that Tori, Cat, André, Taige, Louis, and Beck are downstairs for you"

"I'll be down in two minutes" she nodded leaving my room, I let out a sigh as I got out of my bed, thinking back to last week at the hospital and how nice Mom has been to me since she found out about Destiny

I pulled on a sweater and headed downstairs to the living room where the gang was waiting

"Adrienne!" Cat yelled running over to hug me; I smiled hugging her back as everyone else joined in

"What have I missed at school?" I asked sitting on the couch between Louis and Taige

"Things have been hectic this week, literally everybody hates Jade" Tori said, I shot her a confused glance

"Why?"

"Uh, She forced Robbie to tell everyone you about your daughter who passed away and she even made jokes about Destiny, and on Monday she posted on that you should have died last week. Even Louis hates her guts because of how she's treating you" Taige explained running a hand through my hair

"Wait...where's Robbie?" I asked noticing he wasn't in the room


	12. Runaway

"Mom, is Robbie home?" I asked as she passed through the living room

"He went to visit your grandparents, you know how they are" she said going upstairs

"Mom, they went out of town and aren't coming back until next week" she shrugged

"Then I have no idea where he is, don't worry he'll come home sooner or later" she said continuing up the stairs

"Is your mom alright?" Beck asked once I came back in the living room, picking up my phone

"I have no clue, she's been acting like this for almost a whole week now, she's usually crazy worried if Robbie is out of the house"

* * *

—Robbie POV—

I picked up my phone staring at the picture of Adrienne and I at Venice Beach.

I frowned rejecting her call as I continued wandering alone

"Hi" I glanced over at the car that was slowing down seeing Jade

"What do you want?" I asked resentfully

"I need to have a talk with you, about your sister"

I glared at her shaking my head "we have nothing to talk about"

I continued walking as she followed me.

"Where are you going?" I ignored her pulling my duffel bag up on my shoulder, so it wouldn't fall

"You're running away, aren't you?" I glanced at her then turned down a narrow alley.

* * *

—Adrienne POV—

"He's not answering my calls, and I'm really worried" Mom shrugged

"There's nothing I can do, Robbie's almost a grown man, he should learn to take care of himself" my mouth fell open in surprise

"Maybe we should go look for him" Taige suggested from the door, I turned and saw everyone crowded at Mom's door

"…Yeah come on" I said motioning everyone back downstairs, I grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped them on before getting into Louis' car with him, Taige, Cat and Tori


	13. Broken Glass

"Robbie, this is the 12th time I've tried calling you, and you haven't answered at all, and I'm worried, please call me back so I know your alright" I sighed as Louis parked in my driveway

"Thanks for the help, please call me if find Robbie or he calls you" I said quickly getting out of the car.

"Mom are you home?" I waited a few seconds before letting out a sigh and going up to my room.

I entered my bathroom and locked the door before opening the bottom drawer on the counter seeing the shining glint of my razor blade waiting for me

* * *

—Beck POV—

"Adrienne?" I asked finding their front door unlocked, I called her name again before heading upstairs to her room hearing music blaring, as I got closer to the door

"Are you in here?" I asked turning off her radio, I opened the bathroom door seeing her curled up in a ball on the floor "Adrienne?" I asked lifting her head

"It's my fault" she cried slowly sitting up, "this is all my fault" I pulled her closer to me letting her cry into my chest "shh Adrienne, none of this is your fault" I whispered looking into her eyes

"Yes it is, Robbie's never coming back and it's because of me" I sighed as my grip on her tightened, I glanced at her for a few seconds then moved my hand to her thighs, gently brushing my fingers over her mutilated skin making her flinch slightly

"You have to stop doing this to yourself" I said seeing there was now blood on my hand, "…I can't Beck, I tried but I can't stop" she cried holding onto my shirt tighter

* * *

—Robbie POV—  
_**"…I like nice girls with gum disease  
I like to tickle peoples knees  
Don't tell me no just tell me yes  
And then we'll break... things made of glass**_

_**Sometimes I put on special pants**_  
_**And then I board a plane to France**_  
_**When I arrive I start to dance**_  
_**And then I break...things made of glass**_

_**Yeah I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass**_  
_**So What Cha gonna about it huh**_

_**But broken glass will tell you lies**_  
_**Bleed your soul and blind your eyes**_  
_**Like a demon with a side of fries**_  
_**You better be aware... of broken glass**_  
_**Of broken glass, glass"**_

"I'll give you 20 bucks if you shut up" an annoyed woman said turning to glare at me "alright" I said accepting her money before packing up my guitar and grabbing my duffel bag

I crossed the street and entered the small diner with a smile on my face as I found an empty table,

"Hey Robbie" I glanced up from my menu seeing Jade taking a seat across from me "what are you doing here?" she smiled letting out a slow sigh "We need to have a serious talk about Adrienne"

"How many times do I have to tell you that we have nothing to talk about" I asked glaring at her

She chuckled staring directly into my eyes "if you really care about your sister, you'd listen to what I need to tell you"


End file.
